


The Queens

by ScarletSlytherin



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Zayn Malik, Bwwm, F/M, Famous Justin Bieber, Famous Zayn Malik, Female Zayn Malik, Fluff, Hate to Love, Muslim Character, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Liam Payne, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Non-Famous Niall, Zayn Malik-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSlytherin/pseuds/ScarletSlytherin
Summary: Zaina and Aziza are the school losers and are bullied by the most popular kids at school. due to an incident they leave their small town in London and made a new path for themselves in America but have to come back and are forced to face the demons of their past.  How will they handle their former tormentors falling for them and striving for their affections and now fall back in love with them again?





	1. Author's note

Hello, everyone, I hope you are having an amazing day wherever you are this is my first story ever I hope you like it and you enjoy and please and thank you. I don't own any of the characters except for my other character Aziza and I don't own the songs and videos used in this story all rights go to the owners. Please enjoy.


	2. Chapter one: Enough is Enough

Zaina's Point of view 

I kept my head low as I walked down the hallway trying to block out the jeers, taunts, and rumors floating through the air. I thought I was in the clear until I felt the cold metal of lockers breaking my fall as I was slammed into them. I came face to face with my Justin McCann; captain of the basketball team and leader of the most popular guys in school.

"Oh look boys it's the s*ut of the school Malik, how was your latest score. Must have been really nice with that limp of your's but then again must be your hundredth fling since the library there couldn't satisfy". He taunted.

'The only reason I'm limping along s because that you tripped me and I almost twisted my bloody ankle'. I thought bitterly and held my books close to me to keep from punching him and bit my lip to fight back a retort.

'Astaghfirullah'(I seek forgiveness from Allah). I repeated in my head as he went on about all these nasty things that aren't me. The clutter of my books snapped me out of my stupor because Justin knocked em out of my hand. I bent to pick them as Justin called out some vulgar rubbish. The hall filled with laughter as I hit I he lockers again. My vision blurred.

'I know this pasty twilight looking clone didn't just kick me into these lockers. He better be lucky I have Allah on my side. cause I'm ready to break that leg in half'. I raged in my mind.

I collected my things after a breather and rushed as best I could to the first period. I made my way to a window seat next to my best friend Aziza Ling, to who is currently soaked in slushies.

"Jason". Was the answer to my raised brow. I should've known; of course, it's always Justin and Jason McCann. Leaders of the school and their gang practically Kings most wanted guys as well as f*ckboy extraordinary and boyfriends of the Queen's of the school Jalila and Jaiyana. Our personal tormentors. We tried to continue to ignore them like now but today just wasn't the day. We got time to clean up Aziza and she changed her clothes. We finished our work and spent the time doing homework then talking in one of our native tongues so that we couldn't be overheard.

"ana murid mn hdha, mataa ymknna 'an nughadir 'iilaa al'abd. aeny 'ana mnzlna mueba balfel, waqd hzyna balfel, waqbl balfel". (I'm sick of this, when can we leave for good. I mean our house is already packed and we've already packed and we're already accepted). I asked frustrated.

"qalwa 'ianna ymknna 'an nghadur ghda 'aw netyھ bdet 'ayam lakhbar almdyr aldhi nqwum bnqlھ".(They said we can leave tomorrow or give it a few days to tell the principal we are transferring). Ziza explained.

"Be patient Zay". She added rubbing my sweater covered arm.

"aerif eazizatan likuniy 'ukrih hdha almakan, 'urid faqat 'an 'adhhab wala 'aeud 'iilaa alwara' abdaan libad' fasl jadid minhah Allah lana hadhih albarikata. 'urid 'an 'akun harana". (I know Aziza but I hate this place I just want to go and never look back to start a new chapter Allah has granted us with this blessing. I want to be free). I ranted and grasped her petite chocolate skinned hand in my own cinnamon one.   
"

Oh look here the terrorists are getting touchy don't they look like a cute couple Jai". Jasmine's voice cut off our peaceful moment.

"It sure is nice to see the resident F*ggots come out of the closet is that what you are freaks"? she jeered.

I felt a flash of hot anger run through me. Even though our religion doesn't permit it we don't care who your dating. Even if it wasn't for that we personally don't like girls like that, it's flattering but no thank you. Aziza agrees we hate how others treat LGBT, religious, nonreligious, people, etc anyone with violence through words and actions. Which is why it pissed us off to no end how they could insult not just us but a whole religion and same-sex community because of a small minorities actions and their own small-mindedness on anything different. Maybe if the world stopped focusing on who someone else is doing in the bedroom or listening to the fake news all the time then all the stuff they complain about not having or is going on they can focus on that and work to get that instead of bringing down those who have it. I desperately wanted to say that but Aziza beat me to it in another way. I couldn't believe it when I heard it but the reddening of Jaiyana's cheek and her fallen form was proof enough. Ziza had smacked the bittersweet filling out of Jai her face stony while everyone else's was full of shock and others with an appraisal.

"Listen here B*tch I've had it up to here with your sh*t leave us the h*ll alone, we ain't do sh*t to you. But your petty skeleton a**es have been on our case since kindergarten. why". Ziza snapped her African accent coming out.

"You B*tch". Jasmine screeched and lunged for Ziza but I grabbed her and punched her saying.

"You dun f*cked up". that is how our fight erupted letting a bit of our anger out on the girls. We soon stopped and said.

"Stay down". we ran out of the class emptying our lockers and rushing to our home knowing we fed up. we called our people and they said they would be over in a few hours. But that's enough time to get our brown a**es whipped. We prayed they'd hurry but it's too late we flinched at the banging and yelling at our door but ignored it even though it felt like we were in a scene of a horror movie. We prayed Asr(Middle prayer) doing four extra Rak'at knowing we might not make it do Maghrib(west prayer) and Isha(night prayer). We repacked our prayer mats and scarves and faced the music. The door finally gave out and Lucifer themselves came dragging us by our hair to h*ll the last thing we saw was the sadistic smiles on their faces after the stab in our arm. Jason and Jalila coming into our blurred view with smirks of their own.

"No sweeties you dun f*cked up". They chorused and their evil cackle faded in the sweet sound of white noise and blissful darkness.


	3. Chapter two:Time goes on but we can't help but hold on to the past

Several years later

Aziza's Point of view

The sounds of faint cheers reverberated the darkness of the place the cheers shook the underground we walked through.

"Ready". Zay asked as the cheers grew closer, the sound matching my beating heart. 

"Always". she answered and helped me adjust my hair curls I smiled and stood in place as the platform took us up to the increasing deafening noise. 

"Ladies and gentleman it's the moment you've all been waiting for give it up for the royals Angels Zaina and Aziza". The announcer cheered and the crowd cheered our names.

We sang from our newest albums, our old ones, and did some covers of other songs and overall wowed the crowd. With our amazing dancing and singing, we ended the concert with an amazing end. we told our fans Z squad goodnight and lots of love and ran off stage.

We were given high fives and ushered to our car and driven home. we soon arrived and entered our house locking the door and running up to the welcoming arms of a hot shower, comfy pj's, and a food coma from pigging out on leftovers in the fridge. not knowing the breaking news the next day.

"What do you mean we have to go back". I screeched as Zay and I stared at our managers Lijuan and Lihua in disbelief.

"We want you girls to take a break and get your education done". Juan replied.

"And we can't do that here with tutors"? Zaina asked.

"Look we know how you feel about that place but the system there is different to here you use to go and get it done there". Lihua explained.

We sighed and nodded that we agree they assured us it wouldn't be long we only had senior year to finish. Now we are on a plane ride back to Bradford. With promise of a nice house, ride, and vacation to the Caribbean as a gift after we're done and our next tour will be over. This going to be tragic.


	4. Chapter Three: Unexpected Surprises

Justin's Point of view

It's been two years since I debuted as a singer and I am a international pop sensation; It's also been two years since Jase and I last saw Zaina and Aziza. Yeah we now their names and have loved em for years now; which is why we feel horrible for all we have done to them. If only we had stopped the rumors and bullying from the beginning. Now they are gone, our princesses, our hearts, we never got to tell them sorry or our feelings. 

"I can see the desperation in your eyes for Zaina, little brother". Jase cut off my thoughts.

"Don't act like you don't have a secret shrine of Aziza big brother". I mocked back and he glared at me. 

We both blame ourselves for what happened and have prayed to G-d to return our angels back; that we'll do anything if we could be given a chance to explain. We must have been given pity because we were called down the main office with our things. We sighed and obeyed wondering what we did now, until we reached our destination and came face to face with two angels.

Aziza' and Zaina's Point of view

Aw Sh*t not these a**holes.

third person's point of view

The two duos stared at the other in silence as the revelation hit them. It was like nothing mattered, like the past and future were irrelevant to this moment when destiny would finally come true. This day would be the start of a new era and reign; sunshine finally clearing away dark skies.

Zaina's point of view 

This day sucks, I hate that we even stayed in this town for so long now we are forced back to face h*ll again. Now we just found out Lucifer and his twin are our tour guides. the principal welcomed us back again and left us to the McCann's hands. 

"Um hi I'm Justin McCann and this is my brother Jason". Justin Introduced.

"We know who you are". I sneered.

"Right um welcome back we'll show you to your classes can we see your schedule". Jason stuttered as Aziza handed her's to him and he went through it.

"Oh you have all classes with us and our friends just follow us and we'll introduce you". Justin said with a smile and Jason gave Ziza her schedule back. 

We went to homeroom period to talk with our teacher then went to second period math; we did our class work and have taken notes. We are now working on our phones preparing for promotions, touring, and new albums. Soon the bell rang and we ducked out before Justin and Jason could see us. We went in and sat at a table with a few other people who welcomed us with open arms. They were our old friends who got bullied as well, we had kept in touch and have been great supports to our success in the industry.

"Excuse me".a voice said and we turned to see Jasmine and Jaiyana smiling at us.

"Yes"? Aziza drawled.

"We just wanted to ask if you'd like to sit with us at our table". they motioned over to their spot where Justin and Jason were glancing at us from.

"We wanted to get reacquainted with our friends first; we haven't seen them in a while maybe another time". Aziza explained kindly they nodded and left.

"Your outfits are really cute". we watched em retreat and turned back to the others.

(To be continued)


	5. Chapter Three: unexpected surprises 2

Previously on The Queens 

"Excuse me".a voice said and we turned to see Jasmine and Jaiyana smiling at us.

"Yes"? Aziza drawled.

"We just wanted to ask if you'd like to sit with us at our table". they motioned over to their spot where Justin and Jason were glancing at us from.

"We wanted to get reacquainted with our friends first; we haven't seen them in a while maybe another time". Aziza explained kindly they nodded and left.

"Your outfits are really cute". we watched em retreat and turned back to the others.

(To be continued)

"At least they didn't lie about one thing". Ziza commented and she was right I had on a grey long sleeve jacket, blue top grey boots, dark blue jeans and a gray scarf on ; Aziza's dressed in blue jeans, white top, tan sweater jacket, and a red scarf and booties. We soon went to history which passed by we're now at drama/music class. Jason and Justin cornered us at the door and led us to their group. Who smiled and greeted and chatted us up as if we weren't just forced to sit with em, Justin and Jason at our sides.

"So is it true". Jasmine asked.

"Is what true"? I questioned.

"That you guys hooked up with Chris Brown and Usher during your collaboration on back to sleep". she added giddy, Ziza and I blinked shocked at the question and could feel the brothers hold on us tighten. Aziza and I busted out laughing as the others looked on confused. We soon calmed down enough to explain.

"Sorry for that but guys we only did one collab with em and had only a bit of studio time with em. we wrote like 9 words to a song that was already written and recorded. we barely had time to even say good job before we were rushed out to do other work. We do admit they are fine and are catches but we are only acquaintances." Aziza fibbed.

Chris actually wined and dined us but we didn't want to be a rebound to his ex so we're just friends, plus we would never hook up with anyone despite what we sing about we actually hope for all that once we are married and truly ready. But that doesn't stop him from persisting and Usher's just a friend as well. Class soon began saving us from anymore questions. Our assignment is to get into duos and do a cover of a song and have to incorporate acting out the story or message as well. Everyone partnered up and before I could say I'll be working with Ziza Justin said.

"Jason and I will be working with Zaina and Aziza".

So now we're stuck with them even more and it's just the first day; soon school let out and we walked home wanting to burn off our negative emotions along with our calories. Beep a horn blared and we looked to the side to see Justin and Jason's car pulling up next to us. 

"Hey you girls need a ride". Justin asked with his infuriatingly cute sweet smile I quickly shook the thought away and we walked away ignoring them. 

"Come on we'll drop you off real quick just give us your address". Jason added 

"Why so you can stalk us". Aziza muttered and I snorted a laugh we heard a engine cut off; and doors slamming shut. we continued to ignore them and the increase of our heart rate and quickened our pace to a full out run. 

"Wait". Justin yelled and we heard their pounding footsteps behind us and felt that ice cold feeling of deja vu wash over us as they grabbed us. we spun to push their hold off and I ended up kneeing Justin where the light didn't shine and Ziza did a high kick . both went down and we got out of there not stopping until we were sure they didn't follow us and went in our house; our chest heaving. We slid down and sat letting out little sobs as we were plagued with the events of that fateful night;oh Allah please give us strength to overcome this obstacle in our path because I don't think our heart can handle this pain again. 

Hello everyone I hope your having an awesome day today sorry I haven't updated in a while I had to get access to an computer since mine broke but what do you think should happen next for our Queens and their dark knights in shining Armour.


	6. chapter four" The dinner of revelations

Couple days later 

Aziza's Point of view 

We have been ignoring the brothers for almost a week now, we begged our fourth period teacher if we could just work by ourselves instead of them. But to no avail he said the duets we have to do require a male and female partner. Since the requiring team for all the groups are romantic duos we have no choice but to work with them. I was at my locker it was the one with a design of African and Asian symbols and Islamic quotes as well as dance, gymnast, and instruments. I grabbed my English binder and jumped when my locker was slammed shut and I was spun and backed into it. Jason towered over me his icy blue eyes piercing my cold lush green. 

"Hello my Nebetah". he said and i struggled to keep my mask as I hissed.

"You must confuse me with someone else". I tried to pass but he lent in closer.

"No I am not mistaken I know my Nebetah's beautiful eyes". he practically purred and I hated how it made my heart twitch. 

"I am no one's, let alone yours now move unlike you I care about my future after high school and would like to make it to my classes that'll help me to it. But I'm sure that dirt speck of a brain of your's can't comprehend that". I taunted my voice silky and sharp he only smirked and I glared at the lack of reaction I expected from him. 

"I've always wanted an intelligent independent woman". he says letting me go and I muttered as I turned away and left. 

"Yeah but that don't mean we want you". I got to English assuring myself that everything will be okay.

The day went on quickly and I met up with Zaina.

"Those guys just don't quit do they". she said as we recalled our encounters to each other. 

"They're acting like they loved us for years and with us coming back is going to be their chance to get us". I exclaimed in exasperation. 

"As if that's even the worst, Jaiyana and Jalila invited us to Jaiyana's place and because their parents wanted to meet their daughters best friends". Zay added.

First the McCann's are striving for our affection and now their girls are our 'best friends' and inviting us to dinner'. This towns even weirder than usual . 

A few hours later

We got home with plenty time to spare to do homework, work on our album and tour information, and workout. We've showered and did Wudu (Islamic procedure for washing parts of the body, a type of ritual purification, or ablution.) in our suite style rooms, dried off, and put on our clothes. We wore outfits of some jeans, knee white/grey length long sleeve shirts with intricate designs, and a scarf wrapped around our head and covering everything but her eyes and prayed Dhuhr(noon prayer) and Asr(third prayer). We soon finished and put on our booties, we put on and made sure our foundation was good and not noticeable. We grabbed our lip balm, mini Quran, phone, chargers, earbuds, wallet, lockets, and extra hijab and cap. we put them in our mini backpack and made sure our appliances and lights were off and left the house locking the door behind us. We took an uber to the house, arriving in 15 minutes and got out the car. We went up to the front door and rang the doorbell which swung open revealing Jaiyana who squealed and hugged us we suppressed a flinch and patted her back. She let us go and dragged us into the house and kicked the door shut behind us. We shook off her hold stumbling a bit then righted ourselves we followed after her and went into the family room. Where we met the girls families we greeted them politely and ignored the McCann brothers who were also present. We prayed with them our fourth prayer Maghrib and soon sat around their dining table. Zay and I were side by side sitting awkwardly as everyone passed dishes around laughing and joking around we fixed our plates and ate lightly. 

"So Aziza, Zaina we saw your music videos they were awesome". Jalila said enthusiastically.

"Um thanks we appreciate the enthusiasm". Zay said with a small smile.

"Speaking of your music". a voice called out snidely. 

'Here we go'. I thought already sensing the judgement . 

We can't come back with a witty comeback because we would never forgive ourselves if we disrespected our elders. 

With that we had to endure the not so subtle jibes at our music, clothes, media stories(lies), and the fact that we aren't seen wearing our hijab as often. Then they started ranting about interfaith couples and all these Interracial ones too. How they were meant to be it's not the will of Allah so on and so forth. Let me tell you we Zay and I understand how some relationships are when its interracial and interfaith how there will be backlash and inner problems that tear at the love and faith. As well as, how it affects the children may we remind you we are the product of interracial couples we have seen the outcome of those our parents held dear who were in one of those types of relationships. But to me I feel like they let in more of the opinions of others like family and community instead of just Allah and his blessings and grace. That's why they break and I always hated seeing how quickly they succumbed to that wave. What these ladies were saying was just pure ignorance on their part and stereotypes of what others wanted the relationships to be like. 

"Remember Fatima how she was in a relationship with a Hebrew man oh how she shamed her parents". Jaiyana's aunt said in a scandalized tone. 

"Oh please that wasn't as worse as how Hanifa got married to a Hindi man now that was a travesty". Jalila's aunt added dramatically. 

I clenched my fist and jaw willing myself to calm down, I recited Surah 40:13 as well as the nasheed of A is for Allah. How could they say that about anyone okay you don't approve but you don't know that person personally you don't even try to get to know them all because what. They don't share the same religion as us that is so hypocritical at the end of the day They all have the same goal and motto. There is no G-d but G-d and to do good in the world and achieve eternal happiness with their loved one's in Heaven. 

"That reminds me where was your parents from again girls". Jalila's aunt asked us.

"My mum's from Ireland and my father is Pakistan-British". Zay said shifting so she can lay a calming hand around my fist.

"My mama's from Egypt and is Egyptian-Nigerian while my Baba's from China". I answered strained.

"Um dears you haven't touched your food". Jaiyana's mom said concerned trying to break the tension and discussion topic. 

"We've lost our appetite". Zay said rubbing my knuckles.

"Oh right your father grew up around those ninjas 'Monks' who were a bunch of bald guys dressing up in robes worshiping a statue of a fake prophet and doing that karate 'Kung fu' stuff". 

By now the room was tense I got up thanking our hosts for their hospitality and left, I put on my boots, grabbed my bag, and quickly left the door shutting with a click behind me.

Hello everyone hope your having an amazing day wherever you are Inshallah you will I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update more as best I can. Have you heard Zaina's new songs they are amazing and I will support him and keep praying that he will be okay I heard he doesn't identify as a Muslim anymore and it hurts my heart to hear that. But Inshaallah he will return and he will grow from his experiences in life and from his anxiety and be victorious. I am having a bit of writing troubles and I would like to gain ideas from you all as well as please ask questions in the comments either from me or from the characters as well.


	7. Chapter four:Dinner of revelations 2

With Zay at the house 

Zaina's Point of view

I wanted to go after her and comfort her but I was too frozen in my own swirl of emotions; It hurt to be reminded of that and how to others that's what we were. I commend Aziza from walking away from this discussion instead of adding fuel to the fire like she would have done in the past. With what's coming up in a few weeks I wouldn't blame her heck I probably would have joined her but we would never forgive ourselves for being disrespectful towards them; I'm sure some would have stopped the rant right there as soon as our mamas and Babas were dragged in but we'd rather be the better person and just walk away because some battles are just not worth fighting especially in the situation we're already in. I cleared my throat shifting uncomfortably. 

"Arafat". Jalila's Mom snapped at her sister.

"What, I didn't think she would take it seriously". The woman shot back.

"Oh, really you didn't think she wouldn't react to you obviously insulting her and her family as well as Zaina's". They argued.  
"Oh as if their probably going to go home and cry to their parents about the truth" Sister Arafat spat and went on a rant about our family's lack of attendance at the masjid and how it influenced us as well.  
"Actually our parents weren't in attendance because they passed. Our parents got in a bad car crash and my parents died from heart failure due to it and Aziza's died on impact a couple years back". I interjected through gritted teeth.

"So during middle School-".

"We have been orphans and living alone but luckily they had a plan for us they had made trust funds for us for once we went to college but once they found out they had a chance of having stroke(Aziza's family) and cancer for mine they didn't want to take chances they invested in a lot and saved money for us to live off of as best we could. So if the crash hadn't taken them that way those illnesses would have". I explained and got up collecting my things.

"Thank you for your hospitality but we've over stayed our welcome". I said and left slipping my boots on, speed walking as fast as I could. A car pulled up near me with the window down revealing Justin.

"Come on I'll drive you home". I reluctantly agreed praying Aziza was okay.

With Aziza and Jason  
Jason's point of view

We made it to the girl's house and walked up to the front door.

"I'm sorry-"  
"It's fine we're used to it, doesn't mean it still doesn't sting as much". She cut me off getting her keys out.

"I'd like to apologize with dinner on Friday". I offered.

"No thanks". She said opening her door about to step in. I grabbed her clothed wrist and asked.

"Why"?

"Because I'm busy that day".

"What about another day". I asked.

"I'm busy then too in fact the whole month, no year, no years until I shrivel up and die". She snarled.

"Why are you so mean girl". I exclaimed she yanked her wrist out of my grasp and spun to face me her gaze as hard as mine. 

"Why are you so nice boy". she snapped.

"Why do you do care if I'm so hurt about stuff that people think I can't hear them say, since I was 5. why do you want to drop me off home, why do you claim I'm your Nebetah, why do you claim to love me in fact why are you here? The old Jason McCann I know would have reveled at the information handed to him to spread to the entire student". she ranted.

"I've changed". I argued.

"Well unchange I don't want to fall in love with you again knowing that I'm just a bet to you. Or the relationship will be viewed just like my parents relationship was. We can't be together your christian and I'm Muslim but even then your the most popular guy at school and most wanted criminal you can have anyone else but me. Even if you still did want me being with you won't prove nothing but all these lies about all Muslims are terrorists if i'm with a known arsonist. I',m tired of being defended by everyone just please go away". with that she slammed the door leaving me in shock I turned and Zaina rushed passed me as I left their door and got in Justin's car. I was enraptured by the revelations of her truth. I didn't notice I was crying until Justin pointed it out once we met a stop light. I just turned to him and let my mask down for the first time ever. 

"She loved me". I croaked.

"What". he asked startled at my reaction.

"She loved me and all I did was destroy her I'm a monster. She hates me". I answered.

'Oh Aziza, my Nebetah, My heart I'm so sorry'. 

With the girls  
With the girls 

Aziza's Point of view

I searched our house until I found her in the theater room a video of a baby her on the screen. I kicked off my shoes and undid my hijab letting air onto my heated head. 

"Hey". I said to get her attention she glanced at me then said Hi. 

"room for one more"? I asked.

"Sure". she drawled and sat up scooting over holding up the blanket. I slipped in and held her close as we watched how we first met.

We both stood opposite the other assessing one another.

"Remember how we didn't like the other until our mama's told us we were both similar". I said which made her laugh and say.

" We both were stubborn until we bonded on trying to hijack cookies". 

And said scene of our recording and catching us only to cut a deal of 50-50 if they helped us get the sweet morsels. But to no avail our moms caught us and yelled at us but were mostly glad we out aside our doubts and bonded. After that it showed us doing everything together from attending school(regular and Sunday) to art shows, etc. our laughter of the joyful memories ceased and she finally said. 

"It hurts". I just held her and recited an old song her father used to sing to her called beautiful Jasmine(Mi Lu Hua) until we both fell in a deep sleep tired from this whole week's events. 

 

Hello everyone hope your having an amazing day wherever you are I hope you enjoyed this chapter of queens. What did you think of it and do you think the girls should give Justin and Jason a chance. Should they forgive all their other former tormentors?


End file.
